


[Podfic] All the Stars

by kalakirya



Series: [Podfic] Shadow of the Panther Series [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, plus reader's notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of manic_intent's storyWhen M’Baku was eighteen and had grown taller than his father and his father’s father, he saw the golden city of Birnin Zana for the first time. The sun was setting over the mountain’s teeth, drawing harsh lines over the huge sculpture of a panther, prowling out of the rock.“What do you see?” his grandmother had asked.Even in the twilight of her life, Ngozi stood light-footed on the narrow stone ledge outside the tunnel inset to the sheer cliff. She wore a longbow strapped to her back and no other weapon. In all eighty years of her life no one had ever gotten close enough to her in battle to scratch her.“The city of our enemies.”





	[Podfic] All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749327) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



**Title:** All the Stars (part two of the  _Shadow of the Panther_  series)

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 4:29:39 (4:50:57 with reader's notes)

[ download as a zipped folder of mp3s (154MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/Shadow%20of%20the%20Panther%20series.zip) | [ download the Shadow of the Panther series a podbook](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/Shadow%20of%20the%20Panther%20Series%20-%20written%20by%20manic_intent.m4b) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!

Chapter One [stream here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/All%20the%20Stars%20-%20Chapter%20One.mp3) 00:23:41

Chapter Two [stream here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/All%20the%20Stars%20-%20Chapter%20Two.mp3) 00:21:33

Chapter Three [stream here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/All%20the%20Stars%20-%20Chapter%20Three.mp3) 00:23:01

Chapter Four [stream here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/All%20the%20Stars%20-%20Chapter%20Four.mp3) 00:24:20

Chapter Five [stream here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/All%20the%20Stars%20-%20Chapter%20Five.mp3) 00:22:32

Chapter Six [stream here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/All%20the%20Stars%20-%20Chapter%20Six.mp3) 00:20:04

Chapter Seven [stream here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/All%20the%20Stars%20-%20Chapter%20Seven.mp3) 00:21:53

Chapter Eight [stream here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/All%20the%20Stars%20-%20Chapter%20Eight.mp3) 00:22:39

Chapter Nine [stream here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/All%20the%20Stars%20-%20Chapter%20Nine.mp3) 00:20:23

Chapter Ten [stream here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/All%20the%20Stars%20-%20Chapter%20Ten.mp3) 00:22:27

Chapter Eleven [stream here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/All%20the%20Stars%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven.mp3) 00:27:27

Chapter Twelve [stream here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/All%20the%20Stars%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve.mp3) 00:19:57

Reader's Notes [stream here](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/All%20the%20Stars%20-%20Reader's%20Notes.mp3) 00:21:18


End file.
